Behind Hidden Eyes
by maluka
Summary: Namine just joined Organization XIII and she finds out quickly that they are not to be messed with. She meets Axel and his strange friend, roxas, who is appointed her body guard. for some reason,roxas is mad about it. but things begin to change slowly.
1. Darkness

**a/n: hey everyone. thought i would try a roxas namine story since they are my favorite couple. i really hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!!**

**maluka**

* * *

Behind Hidden Eyes

Chapter one: Darkness

Black. That was all she could see. The foggy darkness suffocated her petite form. She was somewhere, but at the same time, she was nowhere. The girl pushed herself up off the ground and looked around her. Still a room full of dark, black, swirling fog. Where was she?

"I see that you are finally awake," echoed a voice.

The girl turned around, trying to place the voice to a face. But, there was no one there. "Who are you? What do you want from me," she spoke, her voice shaking.

"Nothing that is of importance to you right now, Naminé," the voice answered back.

_Naminé?_ The girl thought.

"Who's Naminé?" the girl asked.

The disembodied voice laughed. "_You_ are Naminé, and I have great need of you."

Naminé shivered. She did not like this voice. And why did it _need_ her? "Who are you?" she asked again, a little more firmly; she was not going to let this voice intimidate her, though deep down, it was.

It laughed again, "You can say that I am someone who is trying to set the world right, along with twelve others. Others that are Nobodies, like me and you.

Naminé was confused. What were Nobodies? And how was she a Nobody? The questions would not stop pouring into her mind. She clutched her head out of anger and tried to suppress a scream that was locked in her throat.

"What do you want from me!" she yelled at no one in particular. The black was still the only thing she could see.

"I want you, Naminé. I want you to help me set the world right. Together, along with the rest of my team, we could do great things for the world," the voice said. Naminé thought she heard the voice come from behind her and turned around. She screamed when she saw a man with silver hair and golden eyes wearing a black cloak standing right behind her. She was walking away from the advancing form when she tripped and fell backwards onto the dark ground. "Please, don't hurt me," Naminé pleaded.

The man laughed, "Why would I hurt you? I need you in order for my plans to succeed. You are of great importance to me."

"Why am I so _important_ to you?" Naminé growled. This man was beginning to get on her last nerve. He was not answering her well needed questions the way she wanted him to. His answers only brought on more questions to Naminé's thoughts. She wanted to know what was going on. This man just came out of nowhere and told her straight away who she was, but not why she was here; existing.

"I cannot tell you that Naminé, you are not ready to know. But, you must come with me."

Naminé looked up in horror at the man's face. "Come with you? Why should I come with you if you haven't even told me why I am here and why I'm so _important_ to you?" she questioned him, glaring.

The man sighed, "I see how it's going to be. Listen, I can drag your unconscious, beat-up body out of here, or you can come willingly. Make no mistake that I wouldn't harm you because I _will._ A shiver ran down Naminé's spine. He had just threatened her and she did not like the sound of what her first option was. She knew nothing of the man before her; nothing about whether he was dangerous or not.

_What am I going to do? I have no way out of this and if I ran away in this darkness, I am sure he'll be able to track me down._ She thought.

After a few moments of silence, Naminé finally sighed as though she had been defeated in a battle. "I guess I have no choice, do I? I'll go with you willingly. _But,_ I want to know your name and what I will be doing when we get to wherever we are going,"

The man smirked, "I knew you would see it my way. That makes everything so much easier on my and the others' part."

He turned around and stretched his arm out in front of him and pointed his hand palm forward. A portal suddenly appeared. It was a swirling black and blue mist and it was expanding and shrinking.

The man began to walk towards the portal.

"WAIT!" Naminé yelled, "You didn't answer my question."

He turned to face her, "My name is Xemnas, now come, we have to leave."

"But that was only part of the question, you need to answer the second part," Naminé pointed out angrily.

Xemnas's gaze turned a darker shade. "You will not find out until the proper time and _now _is not the time," he hissed.

Naminé nodded her head out of fear. She did not like this Xemnas. He brought all of her fear to the surface.

Xemnas turned back around and headed back towards the portal. "Come along, Naminé," he said. She nodded her head and followed him towards the portal. It was frightening looking. She did not like the idea of being in another black space, especially if it was a small space. Naminé was hesitant; Xemnas seemed to notice this and grabbed her roughly by the arm and shoved her in and walked in after her.

All she could feel was the air pressing in on her and that there was a slight cool breeze that whistled past her. She did not like this at all. It was about five minutes until Naminé could see a small light in front of her; the portal seemed to be coming to its end. When she stepped out, she felt something wet hit her on the face, it was a raindrop. It was pouring and all she was wearing was a white dress and nothing to keep her from getting wet. Her surroundings consisted of tall, dimly lit up skyscrapers and black streets and alley ways.

"Such an uplifting place, is it not?" Xemnas asked, with a smirk on his cruel face.

Naminé did not say anything; she didn't want to upset him if she said the wrong thing, which she was likely to do. Instead, she just stared at her gloomy surroundings.

"Welcome to The World That Never Was, Naminé."

_The World That Never Was? I can see why, who would want to live in this world? Wait, I'm going to be _

_living here. Just great. _Naminé thought.

Naminé took another look around the unfamiliar world and spotted something out of the corner of her

eyes. It was a giant, white castle and there was a heart-shaped moon shining right behind it. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it before.

After staring at the sky in awe, Xemnas grabbed her arm again and began tugging her in the direction of the white castle. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To your new home, Castle Oblivion," he replied, without looking back at her. They reached the castle and Naminé realized that there was no way in; but Xemnas created another portal and shoved her in roughly. She stumbled out of the other end and landed hard on the marble floor. "No need to push," she muttered under her breath, making sure that he couldn't hear her. Naminé stood up to brush herself and realized that like the outside of the castle, everything inside was white. She thought is made the place dreary looking.

"It's time for you to meet the rest of the 'family' Naminé," Xemnas smirked.

_There are more of 'us' Nobodies?_

He began walking down a long corridor, making sure that she was following him until he reached the end of it where two large doors were waiting for them. Xemnas took hold of the doorknob and slowly opened it. Looking over his shoulder at Naminé, Xemnas spoke,"Welcome to Organization XIII, Naminé."

* * *

**dont forget to review!!**


	2. Roxas

**hey everyone, im back and i hope you like this story so far. (even though i only got one review (thank you!)) anyways, please review for me. it helps make the story better when im motivated and its only the begiining of the story too. so please review**

**maluka**

* * *

Behind Hidden Eyes

Chapter two: Roxas

"_Welcome to Organization XIII, Naminé."_

Naminé looked around the room they had just entered. It was a circular room with a very high ceiling and there were thirteen chairs placed around the room in a circle. The chairs were different heights; they seemed to be organized by rank in the Organization. All of the chairs in the room were occupied, accept for the tallest one. _That must be Xemnas's chair, _Naminé thought. It was very intimidating with all of the members staring down at her. All of them had their hoods off, except one; the one in the shortest chair.

"Fellow members, I would like to introduce our newest member, Naminé," Xemnas said. "She is now Number XIV, and will be very important to our team, so do not harm her in any way," he threatened.

_I'm very important? How am I important to the Organization?_

"You may leave now, except for you Number VIII and XIII," Xemnas called out. The one's Xemnas had called to stay behind jumped down from their seats and began to walk towards Naminé and Xemnas. One of them was tall and had outrageous fiery, red hair that looked like a porcupine was living there. He had emerald eyes and two emerald diamond tattoos under each eye; as though they were tears. The other was the one who had his hood up and still did so that she could not identify him. He was only a little taller than her.

"My name is Axel, got it memorized?" the red head spoke.

Namine nodded her head, "Hello, Axel."

"And this is my partner in crime, Roxas," Axel said, grabbing Roxas and placing his arm around his shoulders.

"Hi, Roxas, I'm Naminé," she spoke with a smile.

Roxas didn't say anything, he just stood there; and it seemed to Naminé that he was staring at her from under his hood. For a slight moment, Naminé thought she saw his eyes and they seemed to be gold, but then the glimmer vanished.

"How about we show you to your room, Naminé," Axel said. He grabbed Naminé by her hand and led her out of the room, Roxas following close behind.

Naminé was led down a series of long hallways that twisted and turned in all directions. Axel finally reached a tall, white door and paused in order for Roxas to catch up with them. "Well, here goes nothing," said Axel. He opened the door and Naminé stepped into the doorway to examine the room's contents.

The room, like the rest of the castle, was white. There was a long table in the middle of the room with a queen-sized bed off to the left of the table. On the far wall was a ceiling to floor window that glanced down upon the World That Never Was and the heart-shaped moon that lit up the dark sky.

"Do you like it?" questioned Axel, curiously.

Naminé nodded quietly. She spotted something on the long, white table and headed towards it to find out what it was. On the table was a simple sketch book. For some reason, in the back of her mind, she realized that she loved to draw. How this thought came to mind, she did not know.

"Xemnas bought that for you," Axel said, interrupting Naminé's thoughts. "He bought it for me, why?" she asked him.

"He said that you would need it in order to help us," he explained.

_Why would I need a sketch book to help him?_

Naminé shrugged the thought away as she stepped away from the table to look out her vast window that was in her room. The room was beautiful; she loved how the moon lit up the semi-cloudy sky. She turned around to smile at Axel and Roxas.

"Thank you for showing me my room," Naminé said.

Crossing his arms, Axel smiled and Roxas remained unreadable.

Naminé stared curiously at Roxas. _Why does he hide his face and not talk to me?_

Axel seemed to know what she was thinking and smirked, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other."

Roxas sharply turned around to face his companion. "_What?"_

Axel just sighed, "You need to get to know her if you are going to be her personal bodyguard."

"I'm her what?!"

"He's my what?!" Both Naminé and Roxas shouted at the same time.

"I don't _need _a bodyguard," Naminé growled.

"According to Xemnas, you do, Naminé," Axel said.

"But why me?" Roxas asked. "Why can't it be Zexion are Demyx?"

"All Xemnas told me was that he wanted you to be her bodyguard, not anyone else; you. He said that you would be perfect for the job; and seriously, Demyx? Are you crazy? He can't even take care of himself!"

Roxas muttered something angrily under his breath that sounded close to, "stupid Xemnas."

Axel turned to leave and called over his shoulder, "Have fun getting to know each other."

The door shut behind Axel, leaving Naminé and Roxas alone in her room, just standing looking at the now closed door.

Roxas was the first one to move and headed towards the long table. He grabbed one of the two chairs and threw it out of anger. Naminé flinched at his action. _What is wrong with him?_

They stood in silence again. After about two minutes, Naminé got the courage to speak up. "Why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?"

Roxas turned around and looked at her from under his hood, "Yes, you did do something wrong, you're not supposed to be here."

Naminé looked at him confused. "Why?" she asked.

"You just don't belong here," he answered.

Naminé glared at him, "Gee, thanks. How about you tell me why you wear your hood. Are you deformed or something?"

Roxas advanced towards her and she began to move backwards. She kept walking until she hit the wall behind her and Roxas cornered her, placing both hands on either side of her head.

"Why does it matter if I wear my hood? Does it intimidate you or something?" he whispered dangerously. His breath tickled her face and it sent shivers running down her back.

"No," she whispered just as harshly, "I just wanted to know."

As Roxas had her trapped against the wall, Naminé caught another glimpse of his eyes; but instead of gold, they were blue. His eyes were a dark blue like a raging ocean during a storm. She kept staring at his eyes and soon became lost in his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed.

Naminé blinked, and then replied, "N… nothing. I wasn't staring at anything."

Roxas snorted, "Yeah, right. You were staring at me. Tell me, what is so interesting about me that you just have to stare?"

Naminé did not say anything. She had to force herself not to look into his eyes; they were too intriguing and she wanted to know what was really behind that gaze.

"Well?" Roxas asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"I said I wasn't staring at anything," she answered back with venom hinted in her voice. "Why do you care so much if I was staring, huh?"

The boy under the black hood stayed silent. Naminé noticed that his gloved fists were clenching on either side of her head and it frightened her to think of what those fists could do if the owner was really mad. Roxas's breathing was fast and hard; as though he had been running and his eyes from under the hood stared more menacingly at Naminé than ever before.

"I _don't _care," he answered. With that, he brought his arms swiftly to his sides and turned around to head towards the door to exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he groweled.

"Looking forward to it," she replied back sarcastically.

The door slammed shut behind him and she flinched.

_Great, what a perfect way to start off your first day here, Naminé. Piss off your bodyguard. The one you're going to spend every waking moment with._ Naminé groaned. She did not like it here already.


	3. Dream

**hey everyone, long time no see. well... i couldnt really update for a while due to personal reasons, but im back! this chpater was a pain to write so i hope you really like and dont forget to review please!**

**maluka**

* * *

Behind Hidden Eyes

Chapter three: Dream

_She was surrounded by a swirling, white mist that traveled as far as the eye could see. Naminé began to walk forward into the everlasting mist. No sooner than she started walking, a bright flash clouded her vision and a scene unfolded before her eyes. It was of a boy with brown spiky hair that went in almost every direction; and a girl with short red hair that framed her face. They were walking towards each other when the land between them began splitting apart. Voices soon began to echo around her._

"_Kairi!"_

"_Sora!"_

"_I'll come back for you!"_

"_I know you will!"_

_The boy and girl vanished and another scene unfolded. It was of her and she was on a balcony and was staring down onto the town of the World That Never Was. It wasn't raining; the stars were out and the heart shaped moon was as bright as ever. Soon, the stars began to fall from the sky in a slow manner. But, when they reached the ground; instead of stars, different worlds began to appear. She had never seen so many places before. Out of the corner of Naminé's eye, a world was glowing brightly. She headed towards it and stopped at the portal that led to it. The world was a group of tropical islands and the sun was slowly setting down to where the sky met the ocean, lighting and darkening the horizon. "I know this place," she whispered. Naminé reached her hand out to touch the world but it vanished. The worlds around her began to disappear one by one. With the worlds vanishing, the space around her began to darken quickly._

_It soon became pitch-black and Naminé began to shiver. "What's going on?" she whispered nervously? It felt as though she was back in the place where Xemnas had found her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps echoing from behind her. "Who's there?" she called out. No one answered. She called out again, "I know someone's there." The echoing footsteps stopped. Naminé felt as though that whoever the footsteps belonged to, was watching her. Something hot tickled her neck and she shivered._

"_Naminé…" a voice whispered._

"_Wh.. who are you?" she asked._

"_Your worst and _best_ nightmare," it answered. She felt arms wrap around hers and then strong hands __grasped her upper arms so tightly that it began to hurt. She could feel the fingers dig tightly into her skin and she was swiftly turned around. All she saw was a pair of gold eyes._

_

* * *

_

Naminé woke up with a start. Droplets of sweat ran down her face and she was breathing hard. She looked around her room; the lights were still off and the only source of light was the moon that shone through her large window. Naminé sighed, "it was only a dream," _but it seemed so real._ Naminé crossed her arms around her chest. A sharp pain from her upper arm jolted her senses. She tore her hand away from where the pain was originating, she pulled her covers back and got up and headed towards the window. The moonlight shone down on her arm; four blue marks covered her arm. She checked the other one and there were identical marks, as though the marks were made from someone's fingers.

* * *

There was a knock on her door which woke Naminé up from her slumber. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. "Not now," she groaned. The knocking became more persistent and louder than before. "Fine, I'm up," she said. She got out of bed, turned on the lights, and headed towards the door where the knocking was coming from. She yawned then opened the door. Roxas, with his hood still up, was standing there with a tray of food that seemed to be her breakfast. Roxas didn't force himself in but just stood there.

"What are you staring at?" Naminé asked, irritated." He didn't say anything. "What?" she asked again." Again, no reply. She sighed and looked down at the floor; she then noticed that she was only wearing her small shorts and a tank top. She realized what Roxas was staring at now. "Oh…" Naminé said, blushing a bright red.

"Why don't you uh, come on in?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and pushed his way past her to get in. He placed the tray on the table and took a seat. Naminé followed his actions and took the seat across from him. He pushed the tray in front of her and she took it gratefully and began eating the pancakes that were on the tray. As she was eating, she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

"What do you want, Roxas?"

"Nothing," he answered darkly.

"Then why are you staring at me?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm not staring, I'm just..."

"Uh huh, sure you weren't," she said, taking a sip from her glass of orange juice.

"I _wasn't _staring," Roxas growled dangerously.

Naminé rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Roxas."

Naminé was about to take another bite of her pancake when the tray was suddenly pushed out of the way and onto the floor; Roxas was standing up from his seat with his hand in mid-air from the push he gave the tray. Naminé angrily stared at him, "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't _ever_ talk back to me as if you know everything," he hissed.

Naminé just glared at him, "You can't tell me what to do, I'm not afraid of you Roxas."

"You should be," he warned.

"Why should I?" she retorted, "You're nothing but my bodyguard, you're supposed to protect me."

"I can do more than protect you, and you really don't want me to do that, Naminé," he threatened. Naminé just rolled her eyes "Like I said before, you _don't_ scare me." with lightning fast speed, Naminé felt herself being knocked out of her chair and pinned to the ground with Roxas sitting on top of her. "Believe me, Naminé, you don't want to push my buttons." She just stared back into his gold, or was it blue eyes? They seemed to keep changing. "I'm not afraid of you," she whispered. Roxas growled angrily and pulled her up by her arm. Naminé winced at his action, for he was grabbing right onto the spot where there were bruises splayed across her skin.

"Come on, we're going to get you started on your task for the Organization."

He threw her into one of the chairs that was not tipped over or thrown by him and grabbed her sketchbook and slammed it down in front of her. "Draw," Roxas commanded. Naminé just stared at him in confusion. "What am I supposed to draw?"

Roxas sighed angrily, "Just draw."

"Fine," she replied. Naminé picked up the pencil that was next to the sketch book and opened up to the first, blank page. She just stared at it. _What am I supposed to do? _Naminé sighed and just let her hand do the talking for her. Her sketch began with a line that was curved and soon her lines just began to soar across the page as though it was being done by magic. After some intense shading, Naminé closed her sketchbook, "Finished. You happy now?" Roxas grabbed the sketchbook and opened it up. What he was looking at seemed familiar to him. It was of a beach and there was a single, bent palm tree. The horizon was slowly beginning to blend with the ocean.

"It's… really good," He said quietly.

Naminé blushed, "Thank you, I have actually never drawn before. I guess it comes naturally."

Roxas set the sketchbook back down on the table then took the only remaining chair and sat down. "You need to get some rest," Roxas muttered.

"What do you mean? I've only been up for an hour," Naminé protested.

Roxas laughed. Naminé noticed that his laugh was soft and actually full of what seemed to be a hint of happiness; there also seemed to be a trace of a smile in it too. She realized that she liked his laugh and wanted to hear it more often.

"It's already ten at night. You have been working on that drawing all day." He said

"How am I supposed to know? There's no sense of telling time here, it's always dark outside with the moon shining."

Roxas got up and headed towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." The door closed behind him and Naminé was left alone in her white room. Sighing, Naminé headed towards her bed and turned off the light. Tomorrow was going to be another long day with Roxas.

* * *

**well what do you think? Roxas is pretty agressive isnt he? i hope you enjoyed reading this. please reivew, they help keep me motivated for writing this story**

**maluka**


	4. Thank You

**hey everyone, im soooo sorry for the long wait. i have had huge writers block and i have been having some personal problems lately. and i will also be gone for eight weeks so that means no updates for a long time. im really sorry. anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter. thank you and review**

**maluka**

* * *

Behind Hidden Eyes

Chapter four: Thank You

Naminé woke up early the next morning so that she could change into her only piece of clothing; a short, white dress that hugged her curves. She didn't know why she woke up in a white dress that day Xemnas had found her, but she did not complain. She headed towards the table where her sketchbook was lying on it and sat down in front of it. She grabbed the pencil again and stared at the sketchbook before her. It was calling out for her to draw in it so badly that she couldn't resist. She opened up to the second page.

Her hand flew across the paper with the pencil slightly grazing the paper. She was barely paying attention to what she was drawing, but when she was finished, she wished she had never picked up that pencil. It was of Roxas. He was holding two keyblades and he was standing on top of a tall building, looking down on the World That Never Was with the moon shining down upon him.

Naminé's heart leapt when she heard a pounding noise coming from behind her. It looked like Roxas had come early this time. She quickly closed her sketchbook in order to keep Roxas from seeing what she had drawn.

She was about to open the door, but it flung open. She was expecting to see a boy with his hood up standing before her; instead, it was a tall man with pink hair. "Good morning, Naminé," he said sweetly.

Naminé shivered. She did not like the looks of this man at all. "My name is Marluxia, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He shot out his hand in order for her to shake it but she didn't. She wasn't going to give him any reason to believe that she liked him.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to Organization XIII, and that you have a wonderful time here." Naminé snorted. _Yeah, right. _Naminé was about to close the door when Marluxia's hand shot out and grabbed hers. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Naminé," he purred. With that he kissed her hand and left.

Naminé slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing hard. _What the hell is wrong with him? Can't he tell that I didn't want him there?_

She headed towards the window. She felt so confined in her room. She placed her right hand on the cool glass with rain rolling down it on the other side and heaved another sigh, "I wish I wasn't stuck in this room."

"You and me both," a voice answered. Naminé let out a yelp of surprise and turned around. Leaning against the doorway was the hooded Roxas. He let out a laugh because of her surprised face. _That laugh,_ Naminé thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, irritated.

"Uh, I'm your bodyguard, remember?" he sarcastically stated.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him and stared out of the large window again, arms crossed. She didn't want to see Roxas right now. Hell, she never wanted to be around him. He was just so… mean.

"What's wrong?" he asked, though he sounded as though didn't care what was wrong.

"I met one of the other members," she replied, still looking out the window.

"Which one?"

"Marluxia," she spat out.

Roxas didn't say anything for a while. When he did speak, his voice was full of warning, "You need to stay away from him."

Naminé nodded in agreement, "Believe me, I want to stay away from him, something just doesn't feel right when I'm around him."

"Apart from Xemnas and Saix, Marluxia is probably one of the more dangerous members," he said.

_One of the more dangerous members?_ Naminé shuddered. She was more scared of him than she was when she met him.

Roxas was heading towards the long table to take a seat. Naminé followed pursuit and sat down across from him. "Where's my breakfast?" Naminé asked.

"Axel's bringing it up," Roxas said, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table. Naminé walked towards, the table, grabbed the chair next to Roxas and sat down.

An awkward silence seated itself among them and the two of them just sat there staring off in opposite directions. Out of the corner of her eye, Naminé saw Roxas reach out towards something; it was her sketchbook.

"DON'T!" she yelled, throwing herself at his outstretched hand. Naminé snatched up her sketchbook and hugged it tightly to her chest, breathing hard.

"What do you mean, 'don't'?" he asked.

"I… I just don't want you to look at it. It's personal," Naminé said, lightly blushing.

"Aww, is wittle Naminé embarrassed of a stupid wittle drawing?" Roxas teased.

"Shut up Roxas, I just don't want you to see it."

"Whatever," he sighed. Roxas stood from his seat and walked towards the door. "What are you doing?" Naminé asked.

Roxas didn't answer; instead he opened the door to reveal Axel who was balancing a tray of food with one hand while the other was raised in the air about to knock on the door.

"Wow, Roxas, your senses are getting better every day," Axel complimented. Roxas stood aside and let Axel in, shutting the door behind him. They both walked over to where Naminé sat at the table.

"Good morning, Naminé," greeted Axel, "and how are you this morning?"

"I'm pretty good, thank you," smiled Naminé. Axel placed the tray with Naminé's breakfast in front of her.

"I hope you like pancakes because it's the only breakfast food we have," Axel said. He turned around and headed back to exit the room. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay?" Naminé asked.

"Wish I could but, I got a mission from the boss to take care of. See you later. Oh, and Roxas, be nice to Naminé," Axel said and then he left, closing the door.

Roxas growled and stood with his arms crossed as usual. Naminé learned to ignore this and stared at the tray of food before her. For some reason, she was not very hungry and pushed the tray out her reach. Roxas noticed this and pushed the tray back in front of her, "You have to eat."

Placing her head between her hands, she mumbled, "I don't want to eat. I'm not feeling that good."

"You have to eat though, Xemnas will kill me if I don't do my job of keeping you safe," he insisted. For the first time, Naminé heard panic in his voice; instead of ignoring it, she willfully took a bite of her pancakes.

With Naminé busy eating, Roxas whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

**well i hope you enjoyed the chapter. thank you and see you in eight weeks**


	5. Corridors and a Door

**a/n: hello everyone. im SO sorry that it's been a year since updating. ive had a lot to do and i had no internet/computer access for the past year. anyway, not going into detail. heres the long awaited chapter. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Behind Hidden Eyes

Chapter five: Corridors and a Door

Naminé was surprised. Roxas had said, "thank you," to her. _Why is he so afraid of what would happen?_ Naminé shook the thought out of her head and headed towards her closet. She pulled out her pajamas and changed quickly into them. Pulling the covers over her, Naminé slowly drifted off to sleep.

_She was running down a corridor, doors on either side of her. Panting, she stopped in the middle of the hallway to catch her breath. Someone was chasing her and she __**had**__ to get away._

"_Naminé," a chilling voice called out. "Where are you?"_

_She continued to run faster past the many doors. _I need a place to hide. _She randomly picked a door to her left and turned the knob. The door flung open and she ran inside; silently closing the door behind her. Black. That was the color of the room. Always only being able to see darkness, she groaned. She was getting sick of being in the dark. She ran her hand against the wall and found the light switch she was desperately looking for. Naminé flipped the switch and the room came into a dim view. There was a bed up against the left wall and a floor-to-ceiling window on the far wall identical to the one in hers._

_In the right corner sat a skateboard with XII painted across the bottom in dark red. _Roxas, is this your room? _She thought. _

"_Yeah, it is," whispered a dark voice._

_Naminé gasped. How did he find her? And more important, how did he know what she was thinking?_

"_Knowing what you're thinking isn't important," he said, slamming the door harshly behind him causing Naminé to flinch. _

"_What do you want, Roxas?" she asked, backing away from him. With every step she took back, he took one forward. "What do you think I want?" he asked dangerously; decreasing the space between them. Naminé spoke, "I… I don't know." She felt her legs hit the back of his bed. When she hit the bed, Roxas was already towering over her. _

"_I want you," he whispered. Roxas swiftly grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head so she would not be able to struggle against him. Naminé could see the golden eyes again as he lowered his hooded face towards her._

"_Trust me," his voice whispered._

Gasping, Naminé sat up in her bed. "What is with these dreams?" sweat beaded her forehead and she placed her fingertips on her lips. They were swollen; as though they had been kissed. She sighed, "first the bruises, now this? What the hell is going on?" Naminé jumped out of her bed and walked silently towards the large window. For some reason, looking down on The World That Never Was, comforted her.

"I need to leave this room," she whispered to herself. With a nod of her head, as if to finalize her decision, she turned and headed towards the only exit in her room. Turning the knob slowly, she opened the door and snuck out as quietly from her room as possible. Naminé turned right and began walking down the dark hallway; all the lights were turned off.

_It must be really late,_ she thought. Walking down the hallway was long and extremely boring. After a few tortuous minutes of the never-ending straight corridor, she spotted a staircase and decided to head up it since her room was the only one on the current floor.

Placing her hand on the railing, she began to climb the stairs. When she reached the top Naminé's only option was to go left. Naminé noticed that each of the doors on either side of the hallway had a plaque with a roman numeral on it. Reaching the end of the hallway, there was a door to her left. Squinting in the dark, she read the number on the plaque: XIII. "Roxas," she whispered. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming, Naminé pushed open the door.

Upon entering, the only light in the room was provided by the glowing moon outside. _It's the same as it was in my dream. _The only difference was that a body was occupying the bed. Naminé crept closer to get a better look at the sleeping form. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Roxas; but his face wasn't covered with his hood. His face was extremely handsome, flawless. His hair was blonde and spiky with those golden spikes sticking up in odd places. _He looks so peaceful._ Her eyes drifted away from his face and moved downwards; what she saw made her blush deeply. Roxas' toned,bare chest was slowly rising and falling from his steady breathing.

Roxas let out a small moan which made Naminé jump in fright. She stood there, frozen in place, just to make sure that he was still deep in his sleep. She stared quietly at his calm, handsome face.

"Why would you hide yourself from me?" she whispered. She reached out and placed her hand gently against his é felt Roxas lean into her touch, causing her heart to skip a beat. Sighing, Naminé reluctantly pulled her hand away. "You're welcome," she whispered before she left him to keep dreaming.

**a/n: well i hope you guys liked it. how did it go again? oh, please review!**


End file.
